


Sentinel of Light

by gift_of_orzhova



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bitterness, Despair, F/M, Loss, POV First Person, i don't know how to use these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift_of_orzhova/pseuds/gift_of_orzhova
Summary: A shattered Lucian seeking to avenge his wife's "death". Somewhat attempting to follow cannon
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sentinel of Light

An ale and a meal, I gruffly request from the portly, greasy-looking barkeep. He's clearly not too pleased at all that I'm here, but I pay just the same. I'm seeking shelter in one of Bildgewater's finest establishments, a far cry from even the rougher taverns in Demacia but it'll do, even I need to rest. I feel guilty about every second I spend away from the isles, but I'm not strong enough to remain there long without her. Living beings that stand upon the Shadow Isles slowly have their life-force leeched from them, which, in turn, draws the insatiable, predatory spirits of the dead.

Mercifully the bar is almost empty, the scum of this uncivilized mess of a town presumably busy brawling in some other god-forsaken dive in low town. The only other customers are three wrinkled men, each possessing many years and scant teeth, tossing dice and smoking something that is giving off foul dark smoke. Four more people enter as I sit in the most secluded corner I can find waiting for my food, three men in their prime and a lad of no more than sixteen. They pay me no heed and stagger towards the bar loudly demanding drinks, clearly already quite merry. A serving girl brings me my fried fish and salted beans, and I tuck in gratefully - this is an absolute feast compared to what I've had to survive on for the last few weeks. The boy at the bar notices me for the first time as the girl leaves, and excitedly points me out to his companions. They seem less than impressed with me and quickly return to their drinks and idle chat, but the boy's curiosity has clearly been piqued. I really don't want to have to deal with any intrusions, and silently pray I look unfriendly enough to deter any unwelcome attention.

"Yer one of em Sentinels aren't ya ?" 

Well, my prayers have never been answered before, why should this little one be any different? With the aid of a healthy amount of drink, the lad had worked up the confidence to approach my corner table lair, although he still kept a somewhat respectful distance. Maybe if I keep eating he'd go away?

"You are, me par told me stories about you lot, you're like a ghost hunter or summin aren't ya?" the boy continued, apparently undeterred that I haven't even acknowledged his existence. 

"We are sworn to cleanse Runeterra of filth"

I spit the last word out like I'm desperate to get it out of my mouth and look up at the boy meaningfully. He recoils a little and takes a half step back, but his curiosity burns bright as my relic-stone pistol and he stammers on.

"Hhhhow many ghouls have ya killed? "Have ya really bin to the curs'd islands?" "Have yer seen the headless riders?"

"That's enough Shem, don't bother the outsider" one of his friends from the bar calls over, and the boy reluctantly complies. 

"Dem fanatical Demacian purifiers are not to be messed with", Shem's friend whispers to him when he is safely back in his seat, at a volume only the very inebriated could believe was subtle.

"Me ol par said they're heroes" Shem retorted defiantly, "he told me a woman in grey robes like that", he gestured vaguely towards my corner, "saved im from a monster many harrowings back".

"that's as maybe, but yer'd be a fool to trust em"

Shem doesn't reply to this, and just takes one doubtful look over at me

I don't really care about what people think of me anymore, I'm so far gone from my old self and all I want is to be left alone - if fear accomplishes that then so be it. I wonder yet again what would Senna think if she could see me now? Our order is meant to be a beacon of hope, not mistrust. "You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world" . That is what she had told me when I asked what it took to be a Sentinel. Heh, my inner light is definitely still burning, but its certainly not brightening up the people around me - it's consuming me. She always was my better half... my bitter musings are cut short by Shem and his friends nosily paying up and beginning to awkwardly shuffle out of the building. He is the last out and turns to face me, one foot out the door. 

"Whets yer name purifier?" 

Startled a little out of my wallowing I take a moment to reply. 

"Lucian" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucian!"

The urgency in her voice is clear, and I look up from my work of scouring through the hundreds of ruined books that line the walls and are scattered over the floor of this vast hall. 

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"We can't leave yet, I've learned nothing!" I respond desperately. 

I start frantically tearing at any tome I can reach, scrabbling through the fragile pages, searching for a single scrap of useful information. A sickly green mist is starting to seep up through the stone floor of the huge library, like a toxic gas devouring our legs. The absolute blackness that had ruled the massive room, previously pierced only by a narrow beam of light from the vial of Ionian spiritfire in her hand, is receding, and only now can I see how many thousands of books were remaining. Surely one of them holds the knowledge I'm seeking?

"No time, something is coming"

"Then let's purge it" I draw my relic weapon with determination. I don't have the eerie connection to the mist that she does, but even I can feel the approaching presence of something ancient. I can hear a faint grating of metal on the stone floor and the clink of chains moving, sending unnatural shivers down my spine. 

"No Lucian! It's something... too awful" I look over and see an emotion I've never seen before on her face - pure horror.

Well, that's enough for me, we've fought all manner of foul creatures together and whatever is inspiring that reaction in her I don't want to meet. I drop the book I was holding and start sprinting towards her and the way out of this cursed place.

A warning cry alerted me just in time and I roll to the side on reflex, as a massive curved metal scythe attached to a thick chain crashed into a shelve right behind me, littering the air with splinters and shreds of paper upon impact. She has reached the doorway now and is laying down a blindingly bright volley of white pulses of light over my head, I don't break my stride as I add my own yellow gunlight over my shoulder without looking at whatever monster is hunting us. I can hear chains scraping and scratching along the ground, presumably as the scythe is hauled back in, like a grotesque fishing hook ready for another catch. Strangely I can't hear any footsteps from behind me, maybe it's given up? I'm so close to her now, almost safe and away. Just one more second and I'll be through that narrow doorway. From behind me I hear cruel, cold unearthly laughter - it almost sounds like cloth tearing.

"Oh, the eternity we shall spend together." A voice, dripping with malice taunts.

I hear the scythe coming for me again, the lethal tool cutting through the air, but I have no room to dodge it now - the passage is too restrictive. This is how it ends then, muttering a prayer that my soul might find peace in the beyond.

Instead of the excruciating pain I dread, I feel myself being pushed aside, and a moment after hear a terrible scream, high and agonizing. I instantly spin around to see a towering demon, its body covered in flayed skin and shackles, its head a vile eldritch skull, its eyes viridian portals to hell. In one hand it holds a rope that seems to be made of linked bones akin to a spine, from which an immense metal lantern is dangling, coursing with sickly green light. There is something so disturbingly wrong about it that it hurts to look at, and there are faint howls and wails of torment emanating from it. It's cackling with glee, its other hand is drawing in a great chain, reeling in its vile scythe with a crumpled grey object hooked in it... 

My scream of anguish and despair reverberates along the tight stone corridor.

"SENNA!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up crying her name, covered in sweat and shaking. I've dreamed about this moment so many times over the last few years without her, but it has never been quite so haunting. I look down to discover I'm clutching her pistol tightly, the elegant weapon the last thing I have left of her. Even in my dreams Thresh's hideous laughter sends me into such a frenzy of rage and hatred that the weapon is glowing dangerously and on the verge of firing, its fuel my fury. Thankfully I manage to calm myself in time and the light subsides. My terrified scream has likely woken most of the residents of the inn, probably best to not go riddling the walls with cleansing light. It's still inky black outside my porthole of a window, so I should probably try and get back to sleep. Is there a significance to the vividness of my nightmare? I don't know what to make of it, but I can't shake the cold dread that's taken up residence in my stomach. I eventually fall into an uneasy slumber, cradling both my guns.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this, but if anyone enjoys it I'm up for trying. I apologise for any discrepancies with the lore, I didn't want to follow it so closely to the point of mimicking it.  
> This is my first attempt at any writing like this, so I would love some constructive criticism :) Thanks for taking the time to read my work, have a nice day.


End file.
